imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Noldor Elves
Noldor Culture The Noldor are accounted the most skilled of all peoples in lore, warfare and crafts; they are therefore called the "Deep Elves". In Valinor "great became their knowledge and their skill; yet even greater was their thirst for more knowledge, and in many things they soon surpassed their teachers". The most distinctive thing about Noldorin culture is their fondness for the crafts. This ranged from jewelry to embroidery to the craft of language. For such things their society is slow to change and its history is made of centuries, not years, in the perception of its members. This is increasingly so as their dominion shifts to the mortal Men. Freed from the shadow of mortal death, most Noldor live in the midst of the world, rather than apart, celebrating the cycles of time and growth as a great song and a great drama, known and beloved. As the capacity to effect change passes from Elvish grasp, the disruptions and pettiness of mortals becomes troublesome. This is not to say that the Noldor are free of ambition, greed or revenge (far from the case among their trouble past.. Feanor's name comes to mind...) but rather that it takes different forms, they have after all a great pride in their art; the unfortunate side effect of this is an arrogance that plagued the Noldor and has caused them great suffering. ''Physical Traits The Noldor were very tall and of muscular build. Their hair colour is usually very dark brown but red and even white or silvery hair exist among them too. Their eyes were usually grey or dark. Standard of Living Rich 'Suggested callings for Noldor Elves' Scholar, Treasure Hunter 'Unusual callings for Noldor Elves' Slayer 'Cultural Blessings All the Noldo known at least one song of power and recive a favored skill group of their choice. '''Starting skills 'Weapon Skills' #(Swords) 2, Bow 1, Dagger 1 #Long Sword 2, and Long Bow 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Seamanship, Elven-lore, Long blade fighter, Rhymes of Lore, Enemy Lore, Shadow Lore 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds Under Sworn Statement Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 6, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill Travel *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Determined, Lordly, Hardened, Keen-eyed, Patient, Quick of Hearing, Suspicious, Wary ''Friend of the Second Born Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 3, Heart 7, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill, Insight *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fair, Fair-spoken, Hardened, Lordly, Merciful, Nimble, Quick of Hearing, Patient Dreams and songs Weaver '' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 3, Wits 6 *Favoured Skill, Riddle *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fair, Fair-spoken, Willful , Lordly, Merciful, Nimble, Quick of Hearing, Merry ''Blade of the Mourning Queen Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 4, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill, Battle *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Grim, Keen Eyed, Hardened, Lordly, Merciful, Wilful, Suspicious, Fierce, Of noble words and bolder acts Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 6, Wits 2 *Favoured Skill, Inspire *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fair, Fair Spoken, Lordly, Adventurous,Honorable, Just , True Hearted Retainer of "the Last Haven" Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 5 Wits 4 *Favoured Skill, Persuasion *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fair, Fair Spoken, Lordly, Secretive, Wary, Cautious, Honest, Quick of hearing. 'Noldor's Virtues: Witness of Ancient Battles You have seen and fighted ascore of battles past the years, add horserider in your starting traits and all your combat skills cost 1 point less. Words of Doom Is in your knowledge how to sing to the winds of fate and pass swift judgement to the target of your disgust. Your wisdom times per adventuring or fellowship phase, burn one '''permanent hope point, roll a song TN 18+ target 's attribute and state loud and clear the dooming sentence. One success, the curse will be a hindrance, great success the curse will be a severe one, extraordinary success the fate of its victim is fatal. The specifics of curse is worked between the Loremaster and the player-hero. This power requires a corruption check to avoid winning 5 temporal grief points. The target of the curse must be present and at least hear the start of the dooming litany, and can shield himself burning as many hate points as your song skill dots plus the success dies Mandos Forgivness you have been tested by the the lure of power and been faithful , in any check of corruption involving power or greed you may roll twice the feat die and keep the best result. The Speakers To use this gift you must make an appropriate skill roll. Which skill you use depends on what you are trying to do and is at the Loremaster’s discretion, but here are a few examples: to interpret the words of the stones in a path requires a roll of Riddle; to restrain a scared horse requires a roll of Song; to listen to the voice of a river requires a roll of Insight Elvish Dreams At the end of a day of activity, you recover a number of Endurance points equal to your Wisdom rank. If you then take a prolonged rest, you recover normally. Noldor Songs of Magic You learn one song when you first select this Virtue, and can master the another songs during each Fellowship phase spending one Experience point. *Song of lament and hope. Use a hope point, roll a Song against TN 14, On a successful roll, you decide its effect, removes your enemies Hate points up your wisdom, or add your wisdom in endurance points to any ally, great success you remove twice your wisdom or affect two allies, great success, you remove three times your wisdom worth of hate or affect three allies. *Endurance from the past ages. Use a hope point, roll a Song against TN 14, On a sucessful roll, you add your Valor score to your endurance, twice your Valor if was a great success or three if the roll was a extraordinary success. *Hymn of the Sword: Use a hope point, at the startof a fight, roll Song against TN 14. On a successful roll, you add one of the following adjectives to your weapon Keen, Grieving or Fell , two if the roll was a great success or three if the roll was a extraordinary success for the duration of the battle. *The gift of speed, roll a song TN 14, whispering to the ear of your horse, you make him to run faster and true for the duration of the encounter. Aditional success increases the speed of the mount. *Supplication to the winds and the waters, use a hope point, roll song against TN variable (minimum 14), you suplicate to the winds and storms and waters to rage or smooth their natural course. *Inner fllame of the first borns, Use a hope point, roll a song TN 16, for all the shadow creatures your aura burns bright casting fear to their heart. No enemy can use hate points on you until they make a Hate roll , their TN is increased by 2 for a great success and 4 for a extraordinary success. 'Noldor's Rewards:' Born of love and friendship You possess a small item that was given to you by one old friend or lover before parted to the West, its presence lights your spirit and on the darkest times, it lightens your spirit. When you roll for corruption and you roll a Gandalf, you recover one spent point of hope. Harp of the elder days You treasure one fine crafted harp that plays with heaven like qualities, once during a long rest if you roll a extraordinary success playing a song TN 14, all your companions recover your valour score in Endurance. Blade of Gondolin The Queen of one of her advisors gifted you an ancient blade forged with the tehcniques lost when the world was younger, your weapon is basically lightness, your chosen weapon encumbrance is zero. Category:Culture Category:Noldor